Bad Boy
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Songfic. SessKik InuKik InuKag. This was my first songfic. Sorry! Here it is again! I don't own Inuyasha or Cascada.


**Bad Boy**

**A songfic from Cascada's Bad Boy**

**by: Peridot101**

**Includes Scenes from the episodes& movies. Kik/Inu Kag/Inu Major Kik/Sess**

* * *

_Remember the feelings_

Kikyo sturdied her arrow, aimed it at Inuyasha. The bastard had attacked her, betrayed her! Anger boiled up in her chest, her love for the hanyou tried to fight it down but the rage and the protection of the Shikon Jewel was more important. He stole the jewel, he would have to pay.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, as the half demon jumped infront of the Go-Shinboku. She released the arrow, sending it towards her love. Inuyasha turned his head to see the arrow pin his chest. The shikon jewel flew from his hand in slow motion.

_Remember the pain_

_my stone heart was breaking_

_my love ran away_

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, blood breaking from the side of his mouth. "K-Kikyo. How could...I thought-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was put into coma from the spell.

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_my love turned around and I fell._

"Burn this with my remains." Kikyo said to Keade, holding the Shikon Jewel to her.

"Sister KIKYO!"

_Be my bad boy be my man_

Kikyo fell into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him, the girl Kagome watched in shock. Kikyo could sense Inuyasha's surprise, and shock.

"How I wanted to do that to you when I was alive."

_be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

"INUYASHA! KIKYO TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"Kikyo..."

"So you've chosen the girl? Don't forget Inuyasha, the kiss was real..."

**'But her body was false**.' Inuyasha thought.

_you can be my bad boy, but understand_

_I don't need you in my life again._

"You are Sesshomaru, you are Inuyasha's older brother." Kikyo stated, the aurua around him was different. Kikyo didn't understand the tension in the air.

"That girl Kagome, you truly must hate her."

_Be my bad boy be my man_

_be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

_you can be my bad boy, but understand_

_I don't need you in my life again._

"I dispise all living things. Thats bound to time."

"Do as you will. But I warn you, I will be the one to kill Inuyasha."

_Bad boy_

"Try what you will, but his human heart had been sealed inside this mirror. He'll never be a half demon again." Kaguya said smugly.

"I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, clutching Inuyasha's haori.

_**There's nothing wrong with being the way that you are.**_

_**'How can I stop his transformation.'**_

Kagome got up on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's transformation ceased.

"Whats happening?" Kaguya asked angirly as her mirror cracked. "Hm?"

"What are these things?" Shippo asked.

**'Kagome.'**

Inuyasha kissed her back.

_You once made a promise to stand by my side_

_but after some time you just pushed me aside_.

Kikyo looked sadly at Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree together, talking. As the undead she had no buisness here.

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_I'll show you how _to_ go wrong!_

"I would revive you. If your real body were present."

"I understand, Sesshomaru."

"You have no real feelings for Inuyasha, do you not?"

"No."

The feeling came so suddenly, Kikyo felt heartbroken and lonely for the first time. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and gave her a hug. Kikyo put her face into her armour and let a few lone tears escape her.

_Be my bad boy be my man_

Kikyo's thoughts drifted to Inuyasha; he was her past. She cared for him no longer.

_be my weekend lover but don't be my friend._

She felt Sesshomaru's hand tilt her chin up to his face. His lips were inches away from her own; his hot breath caressed her neck.

_you can be my bad boy, but understand_

He kissed her, and Kikyo kissed the demon lord back. It was nothing like Kikyo's kiss with Inuyasha. It was deep and passonite, it touched the depths of Kikyo's soul. The feelings that were provoked were nothing like the crush she had had on Inuyasha...

_I don't need you in my life again._

She didn't need Inuyasha. Kikyo loved Sesshomaru, but they could never be. Kikyo was an undead priestess, soon she would pass on to the realm of the dead. No matter how intense thier love was, it was forbidden.

_Won't you be my bad boy be my man_

Kikyo was dying, Sesshomaru watched on broken heartedly. Inuyasha was amazed at the flashes of emotions that passed on his half brothers face.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and Sesshomaru's eyes. They...were in love. Clutching the Shikon Jewel, Kagome made the four wishes of the four souls.

One: Kohaku would be revived.

Two:Sesshomaru would have his left arm back

Three: To be able to always travel to Senjoku Jidia

Four: Restore Kikyo's body and soul.

A bright ligtht enveloped Kagome, Inuyasha screamed her name. A light went over to Kikyo.

_Be my weekend and lover but don't be my friend._

Sesshomaru fell to his knees as pain enveloped him, and a new left arm was replaced. Kikyo stirred, Rin ran over to her.

"Kikyo!" Rin screamed happily, runing to the miko. Kikyo looked up at the small girl, a large smile slowly spreading on her face. Kagome had used the jewel for good. It was time for the jewel to dissapear.

_You can be my bad boy but understand_

Later on, Kikyo's lips were covered by the demon lords. He didn't care that she was human anymore, Kagome, for Sesshomaru's sake; had granted Kikyo a long life.

_That I don't need you again..._

Kikyo smiled inwardly. She and Inuyasha had moved on. The infant hanyou in her arms gave a short cry. Kikyo's mate joined by her side; Sesshomaru kissed Kikyo's forehead and looked at his child proudly.

_no I don't need you again._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I hoped you liked it. Its my first songfic, there'll be a couple more. I love some of Cascada's songs. I love the pairing of Kik/Sess. Reviews would be appreciated._


End file.
